Now onward
by Eka Elf
Summary: WonKyu/Oneshoot/BL!/Isi dan judul tidak nyambung/DLDR!/Siwon yang langsung terpana saat pertama kali melihatnya.
Warning!

Kesamaan jalan cerita, OOC! Aneh! Gaje! Typos, dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam FF ini.

Happy Reading

Siwon begitu terpana ketika menatap laki-laki manis itu pada saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ia terlihat begitu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kegiatan MOS untuk calon siswa kelas X. Siwon adalah salah satu anggota OSIS yang ikut mengurus kegiatan itu. Terlebih ia adalah wakil ketua OSIS, sementara ketua OSIS adalah pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Saat ini para anggota OSIS yang mengisi acara dikelas X-A tengah melakukan permainan. Yaitu, mereka berurutan saling estafet penghapus whiteboard sembari bernyanyi, dan ketika lagunya habis dan penghapus itu berhenti disalah satu siswa maka para anggota OSIS itu akan menyuruh siswa itu untuk maju kedepan kelas. Siwon yang sedang berkeliling kelas sempat memasuki kelas X-A dan ia melihat namja itu duduk sendirian dibagian bangku paling belakang seakan tak mau bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kenapa namja itu tak diajak bermain? Ajak ia bermain juga. Karena nantinya ia juga akan menjadi teman kalian." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk namja yang duduk dibagian paling belakang. Seketika orang di dalam kelas itu memandang laki-laki manis yang duduk dibagian belakang. Mereka memang sempat tak mengajak namja itu berbicara, karena menurut mereka namja itu aneh.

"Ah kau! Majulah, di depan masih kosong." Ujar Hyuk Jae, salah satu anggota OSIS itu. Dengan enggan laki-laki manis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu maju. Namanya terpampang jelas dipapan nama yang terbuat dari kardus yang menggantung dilehernya. Beberapa kali Siwon menatapnya. Laki-laki itu begitu manis, terlebih jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Manis sekali."

WONKYU

Kyuhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya ketika banyak beberapa pasang mata terus menatapnya sejak ia memasuki kelas ini. Kegiatan MOS 3 hari yang lalu untuk calon siswa kelas X sudah selesai. Kini ia menetap dikelas X-A. Ia sebenarnya tak setuju ketika Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk memasuki sekolah khusus namja ini. Bukan hanya sekali ketika banyak pasang mata memandang aneh kepadanya saat memasuki sekolah ini. Ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Apa ada yang aneh dari dirinya selain karena ia terlalu pendiam? Entahlah.

.

.

..

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu teman-temannya dulu keluar kelas, termasuk teman sebangkunya yang bernama Shim Changmin. Setelah agak sepi, barulah Kyuhyun keluar kelas menuju kantin. Tak ada teman yang mau menemaninya. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun benar-benar terlalu pendiam. Siwon tengah memakan makanannya disalah satu meja kantin berasama dengan teman baiknya yaitu Jung Yunho, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Sampai matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah makan sendirian. Ia terus menatapnya sembari tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pria manis itu tengah menyesap minumannya sehingga pipinya chubby-nya menjadi agak cekung, dan itu terlihat manis sekali.

"Kau mengenalnya Siwon-ah?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa?" Siwon langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat menatapnya terus sedari tadi Siwon-ah. Apa kau mengenal anak itu?" Tanya Donghae lagi sembari menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sempat melihatnya saat MOS."

"Anak yang mana Donghae-ya?" Tanya Yunho ikut penasaran.

"Anak yang duduk sendirian itu." Donghae berkali-kali menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Manis sekali. Sepertinya ia salah memilih sekolah khusus namja ini. Kalian yakin dia laki-laki?" Gumam Yunho.

Siwon memandang Yunho tak suka ketika ia berkali-kali memandang Kyuhyun juga.

"Dia adalah anak kelas X-A. Aku sempat mengurus kelas itu saat acara MOS." Ujar Hyukjae. Yunho dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

Sementara Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lagi yang kini mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Yang Siwon tidak tahu adalah, Kyuhyun juga sempat memandang pria tampan berlesung pipi itu.

WONKYU

Semua murid kelas X-A saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun, mereka akan berpikir,

'Laki-laki yang lembek dan pendiam'.

Dua kali melihat, 'Dia sangat manis'.

Tiga kali melihat, 'Dia sangat menggairahkan'.

Itu terjadi kala mereka melihat Kyuhyun lama-lama. Mereka menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu memang menggairahkan. Seperti pelajaran olahraga waktu itu. Saat itu pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Seluruh murid kelas X-A akan berganti seragam dan mereka memutuskan ganti di kelas saja untuk menghemat waktu. Toh, mereka sesama laki-laki semua, pikir mereka. Dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin berganti seragam di toilet saja, namun pintu kelas sudah ditutup oleh teman-temannya. Jika ia membuka pintunya, itu akan menarik perhatian mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu. Dengan menghela nafas, akhirnya Kyuhyun berganti pakaian di kelas juga. Ia sempat melihat teman sekelasnya, Chansung dan Taecyeon saling melempar kaos olahraga mereka yang berbau keringat sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat beberapa temannya toples. Kyuhyun sempat heran, mereka masih 16 tahun namun mereka sudah memiliki tubuh yang bagus dengan bentuk yang kekar dan berotot bahkan ada kotak-kotak samar terlihat dari tubuh mereka. Tapi tubuhnya tidak seperti mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pojok ruang kelas bersiap untuk berganti seragam. Ketika ia sudah selesai mengganti celananya, ia kini sudah melepas kaos olahraganya untuk berganti dengan seragam. Ia akan mengancing hem seragamnya ketika ia melihat nyaris seluruh teman kelasnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa atasan. Tubuh itu begitu putih, sangat putih. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki tubuh seputih dan terlihat sehalus itu, pikir mereka. Perutnya datar, dan mereka juga dapat melihat, pinggul laki-laki manis itu agak lebar seolah dapat menampung bayi jika ada yang membuahinya dan pinggangnya terlihat kecil seperti perempuan. Dadanya juga tidak lebar seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, dada itu nampak sedikit besar seperti milik perempuan namun tak sebesar perempuan remaja. Dengan kikuk, Kyuhyun memakai blazer seragamnya dan segera berjalan ke bangkunya. Ia malu ditatap seperti itu oleh teman-teman kelasnya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan berganti pakaian di kelas lagi, lebih baik di toilet saja." Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati.

WONKYU

Besok adalah acara kemah untuk kelas X. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ingin ikut. Terlebih semenjak kejadian dimana ia berganti seragam di kelas, teman-temannya seperti mencoba mengakrabkan diri padanya. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka melakukan skinship dengannya secara berlebih. Seperti merangkul pinggangnya, memeluknya, bahkan menepuk pantatnya. Dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Kyuhyun kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk pulang. Karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Ketika ia melintasi tempat parkiran, ia melihat Siwon tengah berbicang-bincang dengan temannya. Ia begitu tampan sangat tertawa, lesung pipinya terlihat sangat cekung. Kyuhyun masih terus menatapnya sembari memikirkan, pria tampan itu adalah orang pertama yang peduli padanya disekolah ini. Ia bahkan menyuruh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mengajaknya bermain saat MOS, walaupun sederhana tapi itu sangat berkesan bagi Kyuhyun. Sunbae tampan itu juga pernah menggandeng tangannya membantunya menyebrangi jalan.

"Dia tampan sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Siwon menatapnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

..

Acara kemah itu diadakan di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Tempat itu begitu asri. Dan masih banyak pohon-pohon atau tanaman-tanaman yang rindang. Di kelas X-A jumlah siswanya adalah 30 siswa. Sehingga dibagi menjadi 6 kelompok dengan 5 anggota. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjadi teman satu kelompok. Changmin begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai ia memeluk Kyuhyun terus-terusan, bahkan sempat nyaris mencium leher dan pipi laki-laki manis itu, membuat Kyuhyun beberapa kali menghindar. Menjelang jam 10 malam, mereka harus mencari jejak dengan arah yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Siwon. Karena acara kemah ini memang dibimbing oleh anak-anak OSIS.

Selain dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun satu kelompok dengan Seunghyun, Changsung dan Taecyeon. Bisa dibayangkan, Kyuhyun menjadi anggota paling kecil dikelompok itu.

Semua berjalan lancar, bahkan mereka sempat bertemu dengan kelompok Jonghyun. Sehingga mereka berjalan ber-10. Hingga tiba-tiba mereka berjalan lebih jauh dari arah yang ditunjukkan dari yang seharusnya.

Kyuhyun tentu bingung. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka berjalan kearah jalur yang salah. Namun ia enggan. Terlebih, kesembilan temannya seakan menghimpitnya.

Seunghyun terlihat memberi kode dengan matanya pada teman-temannya. Dan kejadian itu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun dicekal oleh Changmin dan Taecyeon. Sementara yang lain berusaha melucuti pakaiannya. Diserang 9 orang dengan tubuh yang besar, jelas saja Kyuhyun kalah.

"A-apa y-yang akan kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta.

"Diamlah. Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu sebentar." Ujar Jonghyun.

Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa melihat ketidak berdayaan Kyuhyun.

Ini sudah direncanakan!

Kyuhyun berteriak panik. "Tidak! Lepasshhhmm-"

.

.

..

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis ketika mereka menyetubinya secara bergilir.

9 orang menyetubuhinya secara bergilir?!

Ini bukan pelecehan lagi. Tapi ini adalah kejahatan!

Kyuhyun menangis tersiksa. Ia sungguh sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Dan setelah kejahatan itu selesai, mereka menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera memakai pakaiannya kembali. Dan mereka mengancam Kyuhyun.

"Ingat! Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" Ucap Seunghyun dengan sinis. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk takut-takut.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan kembali menuju perkemahan.

Siwon yang khawatir karena sedari tadi tak melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat tersenyum lega saat melihat laki-laki manis itu kembali. Namun senyumnya lenyap melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja limbung dan jatuh pingsan.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon memekik panik. Semua yang ada disana pun ikut panik.

Siwon buru-buru membawa Kyuhyun kesalah satu tendanya dan mengobatinya. Ketika ia membuka sweeter Kyuhyun untuk mengobatinya, ia begitu terkejut mendapati banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah keunguan ditubuh putih itu. Wajah pria tampan itu mengeras, ia tahu artinya bercak-bercak itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu." Siwon bergumam marah.

.

.

..

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar. Di dalam tenda itu hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum ramah.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan justru menangis dengan pelan. Isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Laki-laki manis itu bergumam tidak jelas disela tangisnya.

"Mereka jahat!"

"Mereka tak punya hati!"

"Aku kotor!"

Siwon dengan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil menangis. "Tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Kau aman denganku."

Awalnya Kyuhyun takut ketika Siwon mendekat. Mungkin ia trauma. Namun karena Siwon memandangnya dengan lembut akhirnya ia membiarkan Siwon mendekatinya. Siwon dengan perlahan mendekap Kyuhyun, menciumi kepala laki-laki manis itu dengan lembut. Dan kemudian berbisik dengan pelan,

"Tenanglah. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan selalu menjagamu. Mereka yang melakukan ini padamu akan mendapatkan balasannya dariku." Ujar Siwon, sesekali pria berlesung pipi itu akan mengecupi kepala Kyuhyun lagi. Dan setelahnya hanya suara isakan Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar di malam itu.

END

* * *

Terimakasih bagi yang mau membaca dan mereview :)


End file.
